Last Resort
by Kaista Miher
Summary: After her brother gets kidnapped, Lisa is forced to go for help to the last person she believes will give it. Takes place pre-coffeeshop 2x03. Originally posted as geekybriggs on tumblr


by Kaista Miher

There was really no reason to believe the plan would work.

It was as big of a Hail Mary as she'd ever said.

But it was all she had, at the moment.

Lisa stared at the ceiling of the safehouse she'd chosen for the night, going back over what had happened. The racetrack. Her turning to see her brother, expecting perhaps some comment about Mick's thing with fire. An awful pun that would at least make her smile. Only to see her brother getting snatched, and her world go dark.

She clutched the bedding. She knew if she could count on anything, it was for Mick to save himself, and take the money and run. That didn't stop the betrayal from hurting. She'd hated that he'd left her vulnerable.

Not that she wouldn't have done the same thing.

But she, at least, would have been able to say that it wasn't as if she could **lift** Mick and take him with her.

He didn't even have that good of an excuse.

Her subsequent crawl back her bike and ride back to where they said they'd meet had her worrying she'd pass out. Of course, Mick hadn't been there, but she'd gathered the stuff she and Lenny had left there and went to spend the night at one of the safehouses Mick didn't know about.

Not that she was worried he'd bother her, but she needed time alone, and if she went back to their current headquarters, she'd be too busy killing Mick to help Lenny.

Of course, her current idea didn't lend itself to being particularly helpful, either. But it was the only one she had.

Initially, she scoffed at the idea that The Flash would be willing to help. After all, they were bad guys, and even if Lenny was the innocent one at the moment, that didn't guarantee that Central City's golden boy would actually put himself out to get him back. And that would be if she could find the hero in question at all.

The key, really, was convincing his friend, Cisco Ramon, to help her get an in. A complicated problem, given that she'd been part of a trap to help her brother (and then her and Mick) get guns from the erstwhile techie in exchange for his brother's life.

Dante Ramon still lived, though, so she hoped that counted for something.

Besides, The Flash owed Lenny for saving his life against the metas. She had every reason to believe he would help her. She just needed to talk him into it. And that meant talking to Cisco again.

An odd flutter went through her at the thought of seeing the adorable geek again.

The night they met, she was tempted to ditch Lenny and go back with Cisco to his place. She enjoyed his company, and would have been happy to spend the night with him, if that was where things would have gone after the bar.

But no, Lenny had plans, and they came before Lisa's love life.

And she knew the double-cross at the airstrip hadn't helped her case, either.

But, she was hopeful. After all, she knew he liked her, at least enough to be pulled in by her twice. She was hoping that would secure her a meeting with The Flash.

And, of course, more time with Cisco himself.

With his adorable smile.

His quirky sense of humor.

And his instinct to always try to do the right thing.

She hoped (and it might be a vain hope) that saving Lenny would fall under that heading.

She sighed. She knew Lenny was a jerk. She was on the receiving end of it more than once. After the honey trap, he had given her grief over her 'crush' on Cisco. Fortunately, it had only been once. Just a reminder that some things were beyond her reach.

She'd always preferred her brother's 'lessons' to their father's.

She banished that thought from her mind. Lewis Snart didn't deserve to be in her thoughts anymore. He certainly wasn't in her life.

Where it counted, Lenny had been her father. He'd raised her and taught her everything he knew. She loved him and would do anything for him. He knew that.

And she'd prove it.

If only her plan didn't hinge on a man who might not listen to her.

But she had to try.

—–

Lisa didn't sleep well that night. Getting up, she carefully dressed and applied her make-up, doing her best to look extra appealing.

At the very least, she had to keep his attention.

Before approaching Cisco the first time, her brother cased him, making notes as to his habits and favorite haunts. Also his home address and usual habits re: comings and goings. Her best bet, however, was to catch him at his favorite coffee shop, Jitters.

She was there barely an hour before she saw him come in with Dr. Snow, a woman she presumed was related to Detective West, and young man who looked as if he'd be a friend of Cisco's. Slightly geeky, in the 'cute-nerd-at-the-front-of-the-class' sort of way. If he was a friend, though, she was pretty sure he was in on the secret.

The good doctor left the table (all for the good - one less person to tangle with), and Lisa made her move as Cisco did an impression of someone they knew. She made sure to get close enough that he'd bump her.

And he did.

"Oh, I'm so sorry-!"

"Don't apologize. You can bump into me any day, Cisco."


End file.
